


Héros

by Ploum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-War, Questioning, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Le temps est venu de célébrer les héros, qu'ils soient vivants ou tombés au combat, et de se reconstruire. Peuvent-ils réellement rester les mêmes que par le passé après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et traversé ? Même s'ils auraient aimé le contraire, l'équipe 7 n'a pas échappé à cette fatalité. / Devenir de la relation entre Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne détiens aucun droit les concernant. Seuls l'histoire et quelques personnages sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent de ce fait.

Ce n’était qu’une simple signature déposée en bas d’un parchemin, pourtant elle illumina les visages des deux jeunes gens qui faisaient face au bureau de leur supérieure et du jonin derrière eux. Ils en encadraient un autre qui, bien qu’étant le principal concerné par ce document, conservait un visage presque impassible. Seul un maigre sourire, invisible aux yeux de qui ne le connaissait pas assez, traduisait pourtant son allégresse. C’était bien plus qu’une signature, surtout pour lui et surtout pour _eux_ ; c’était le début d’une nouvelle vie et la fin d’une parenthèse qui se refermait. Il lui avait fallu quelques années et de nombreux événements pour en venir à regretter, d’une certaine façon, de l’avoir ouverte.

Des trois adolescents, âgés de dix-sept ans à présent, seuls les deux premiers revêtaient leurs tenues de ninja classique à cette occasion avec pantalon, veste sans manche et bandeau frontal affranchi du symbole du village pour achever l’ensemble. Le troisième portait sa tunique ouverte et son pantalon large, qu’il portait déjà lors de leurs retrouvailles de nombreux mois plus tôt, avant même le début de la guerre. Il espérait bien en changer rapidement, car elle avait désormais une signification particulière : elle appartenait au passé, à celui qu’il avait tissé avec Orochimaru. Il la jugeait inappropriée à présent. La page se tournait et elle disparaitrait avec elle.

La Hokage se redressa après avoir rangé son stylo, avant de plier le parchemin et de le tendre à son assistante. Celle-ci la récupéra tandis que son Maitre croisait les mains, les yeux rivés vers les trois camarades. La joie transpirait également de ses propres traits ; celle de ces derniers était contagieuse et, si elle n’avait pas souhaité la venue de cet instant autant qu’eux, elle avait désiré assister à une telle scène.

— Bien ! A présent, Sasuke Uchiha, tu es réintégré parmi les ninjas de Konoha. Comme je te l’ai déjà expliqué, tu auras un statut provisoire pendant une période indéterminée, le temps pour toi de nous prouver ta détermination à revenir parmi nous et ta loyauté envers le village. Mais je ne doute pas que ce ne sera qu’une formalité qui, bien qu’agaçante, est nécessaire, acheva-t-elle en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot, auquel le concerné s’inclina.

— Je le sais. Et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, lui répondit Sasuke qui, sans le montrer, était particulièrement ému par les mots du chef du village.

Tous savaient qu’elle, Kakashi ainsi que quelques autres ninjas l’avaient défendu face au Conseil. Certains membres avaient souhaité le condamner du fait de sa qualité de déserteur durant ces dernières années et de sa participation au sein de l’organisation d’Orochimaru, d’une part, puis de l’Akatsuki d’autre part. Sasuke n’avait aucune idée des moyens dont elle avait usé mais ils avaient réussi à le relaxer. Non seulement il n’avait pas été jugé puis condamné pour ce qu’il avait fait mais il avait également eu la possibilité de revenir au village. Chance qu’il avait saisie. Il avait d’abord pensé partir en voyage, le temps de se reconstruire, de récupérer de réels repères, déstabilisés par toutes ses errances de ces dernières années et surtout de ces derniers mois. Tant de choses s’étaient produites, tant d’erreurs avaient éclaté à ses yeux et tant de mal avait été de son fait. Ce n’était que quelques semaines plus tôt qu’il en avait réellement pris conscience, grâce à son frère et à ses amis. Ces derniers n’avaient jamais cessé de croire en lui, malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait, ce qu’il _leur_ avait fait, à un point que Sasuke ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Comment avaient-ils pu être si certains qu’il n’était pas définitivement perdu quand lui-même le pensait ?

C’était grâce à eux qu’il avait finalement décidé de rester. Il ne souhaitait pas leur causer davantage de peine et d’attente, bien qu’ils l’eussent assuraient qu’ils comprenaient les raisons de son départ. Il ne doutait pas que la rédemption qu’il recherchait à présent passerait par eux.

— Des questions ? demanda Tsunade, le sourcil haussé, amusée, tandis que les adolescents euphoriques s’extirpaient de leurs pensées.

— Non, Hokage-sama, fit Sasuke, et tous s’inclinèrent avant de se faire congédier d’un geste de la main par la vieille femme.

Ils s’exécutèrent et ne virent pas Shizune, qui n’avait pas quitté la pièce, se retourner vers sa supérieure, l’œil ému.

— L’équipe sept est de nouveau réunie. Les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Songeuse, Tsunade observa la porte désormais close devant elle, là où s’étaient effacées les quatre silhouettes des camarades enfin réunis. Un juste retour des choses, permis grâce à l’acharnement et à l’obstination de certains de ses membres. Elle se mit à sourire distraitement. Elle mit du temps à répondre.

— Non. Pas tout à fait comme avant.

Les traits de la blonde ne s’étaient ni durcis ni assombris, sa disciple ne comprit donc pas ce qu’elle voulut dire par là. Elle abandonna la tentative lorsqu’elle quitta la pièce à son tour, pour porter le parchemin à qui de droit. Il ne fallait pas oublier de la faire reconnaitre et d’archiver définitivement le sujet pour le considérer comme clos.

De leur côté, les quatre membres de l’ancienne équipe sept – et de la présente – venaient de quitter le bâtiment. Ils s’étaient arrêtés au bout de quelques pas pour balayer les alentours devant eux, empreints de nostalgie et d’espoir. La fumée et les flammes avaient disparu mais les traces de la guerre étaient encore évidentes. Certains immeubles étaient effondrés ou semblaient sur le point de l’être, et tous étaient plus ou moins touchés. Parfois, ce n’étaient que quelques pans de mur, un bout de toiture, ou même des fenêtres éclatées. Parfois davantage. Les rues aussi étaient impactées, ainsi que la forêt qui ceinturait le village. Mais la guerre était finie, à présent, et l’heure de la reconstruction était désormais venue. Et ce n’était ni le ciel d’un bleu pur et lisse, sans défaut, ni la légère brise de vent, ni le chant des oiseaux, vivifiant, qui allaient détruire leur optimisme, bien au contraire. Cela leur prendrait du temps, mais de ces ruines renaitrait leur village qu’ils chérissaient tant.

— Ichiraku ? suggéra Naruto avec un large sourire, auxquels répondirent ses trois compagnons, chacun à leur façon.

Cette fois pourtant, ce n’était pas par gourmandise qu’il le proposait, tous le devinaient, et ce simple fait leur occasionnait de drôles de sensations. Ce lieu avait tant de signification à leurs yeux ; ce n’était pas qu’un simple préparateur de ramens.

Seule Sakura acquiesça d’un signe de tête, mais l’accord des deux autres était tacite et n’eut nullement besoin d’être formulé. Ils s’engagèrent dans la rue principale, le pas lent et silencieux, pour s’imprégner des sons d’activités qui bruissaient autour d’eux. Même Naruto demeurait muet mais aucun ne souhaitait briser cet instant magique. Cela faisait tant de temps qu’ils l’attendaient qu’à présent, il leur fallait un peu de temps pour parvenir à y croire. Ça y était. L’équipe sept était de nouveau complète. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale.

Ils bifurquèrent dans plusieurs ruelles avant d’atteindre la roulotte qu’occupait actuellement le restaurateur. Ses locaux ayant été détruits durant la guerre, il avait récupéré le peu qu’il avait pu et avait emprunté pour compléter le matériel. Il s’était installé dans la roulotte prêtée par un parent, ce qui lui avait permis de relancer rapidement son activité. Cette situation était temporaire et il espérait retrouver bientôt une certaine normalité, car l’agencement actuel n’était pas des plus optimal. Cependant, il se montrait particulièrement optimiste, d’autant qu’il se savait plutôt chanceux comparé à bien d’autres. Beaucoup en étaient encore à peiner à réunir les maigres biens qui leur restaient et à chercher une solution pour retourner à un semblant de leur vie d’avant, ou même d’une vie tout court, quelque chose qui ne ressemblât pas seulement à de la survie.

Des tables et des chaises avaient été installées juste devant la large ouverture qui donnait sur les cuisines, protégées par une bâche tendue entre deux poteaux métalliques. Malgré l’heure tardive en ce début d’après-midi, la plupart d’entre elles étaient encore occupées. Ils s’assirent à l’une d’entre elles sans prendre le temps de se consulter, chose nullement nécessaire ; elle était ronde et plutôt petite, les chaises un peu hautes, mais ils s’en accommodèrent. Sasuke se retrouva entouré de ses deux amis, son ancien maitre face à lui. Là encore, le silence régna quelques minutes, le temps que le propriétaire vînt prendre leurs commandes. La carte n’avait rien d’original à leur proposer ; elle s’était raccourcie de manière considérable du fait des problèmes d’approvisionnement dont ils étaient victimes – encore une autre conséquence de la guerre – mais eux-mêmes n’y prêtaient pas attention, pas plus que les autres clients. Le simple fait de sortir et de consommer à une table, en paix, valait son pesant d’or. Cette scène des plus banales les laissait assez perplexes après des semaines de conflit. Elle ressemblait à un rêve.

— Je suis désolé, lâcha finalement l’Uchiha, tandis que la silhouette du vieil homme disparaissait dans la roulotte.

Les trois autres levèrent des mines surprises en sa direction, avant qu’ils ne comprissent l’allusion. Les traits de la seule femme du groupe s’adoucirent tandis que ceux du plus âgé se faisaient intrigués ; après tout, le brun n’était pas réputé pour cela. Seul Naruto se mit à rire, ce qui lui valut de s’attirer tous les regards, y compris des tables voisines. Ces personnes se détournèrent vite d’eux en chuchotant.

Après tout, ils étaient bien connus dans le village et au-delà de ses murs à présent, comme des héros. Des héros de guerre. Excepté pour l’ancien déserteur dont les rumeurs étaient bien plus nuancées ou sombres. Il faudrait encore du temps pour qu’elles se dissipassent ; la population civile ne se montrait pas aussi clémente que ses camarades à l’égard de Sasuke, comme une bonne partie des ninjas du village et de leurs alliés. Il fallait avoir été proche d’eux pour les comprendre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant d’en hausser un, tandis que le blond secouait la tête avec amusement. Ses propos étaient on ne peut plus sérieux, et il ne comprenait pas la soudaine hilarité du blond. Il estimait que le sujet était grave.

— Crois-tu réellement que tu en aies besoin ? lâcha finalement Naruto, qui avait fini par se rendre compte que personne n’avait compris son éclat de rire. Ce n’est pas grave, tu sais. C’est du passé tout ça, à présent. Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner.

Sasuke retint un hoquet interloqué, mais haussa tout de même son deuxième sourcil pour l’occasion. Sa surprise amusa les deux autres, qui ne rétorquèrent rien ; comme le blond, ils pensaient réellement que la page était tournée. Ils s’étaient déjà tout dit ou presque ce jour-là, lorsqu’il les avait rejoints, puis lorsque tout s’était terminé, et cela leur suffisait.

— Comment… comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment _pouvez-vous_ penser cela ? demanda Sasuke à l’ensemble du groupe, car il avait deviné que les deux autres fonctionnaient comme lui.

La chose n’était pourtant pas anodine ; dans sa folie, il avait même failli tuer Sakura. Elle n’avait été sauve que grâce à l’intervention de leur ancien maitre, pas grâce à lui. Sans cela, jamais il n’aurait interrompu son geste. Sa camarade serait morte. Par sa faute. _Tuée de sa propre main._

Et de tout ce qu’il avait fait, _cela_ , il ne parviendrait jamais à se le pardonner ou du moins, il s’en sentait incapable pour le moment.

— Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir autant, Sasuke, rétorqua Sakura d’une voix douce. Nous comprenons, tu sais. Tu as été manipulé – d’abord par Orochimaru, puis par Madara.

— Cela n’excuse en rien mes actes, soupira-t-il, mais il n’argumenta pas davantage.

S’il y avait bien quelque chose qui était resté intact malgré les années passées, c’était leur entêtement. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Comme cela lui avait manqué. Il aurait fallu tant de choses pour se rendre compte de quoi il s’était détourné par désir de vengeance. A présent, il était temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

— Arrête de te biler, Sas’ke ! Et voilà les plats de résistance ! s’enthousiasma l’Uzumaki, le regard tourné vers l’objet de ses désirs.

Celui-ci progressait lentement vers eux, auréolé de douces vapeurs et du blanc du tablier que portait la serveuse. Il en eut l’eau à la bouche.

— Je ne me bile pas, _idiot_.

Les bols fumants furent déposés devant chacun d’entre eux, et après un ‘Bon appétit !’ chaleureux, la jeune femme les quitta rapidement. Ils attrapèrent leurs baguettes, les séparèrent et entamèrent leur repas. Cette fois-ci cependant, les babillages enthousiastes du blond rompirent définitivement le silence qui les avait accompagnés jusque-là, ce qui les fit tous sourire. Les choses étaient enfin revenues à la normale et leur complicité n’avait en rien été entachée.

Sakura fut pourtant surprise lorsqu’à un moment, alors qu’une de ses mains était posée sur sa cuisse, elle sentit une autre main la saisir et la serrer brièvement. Elle la fixa quelques secondes, interloquée, avant de remonter le bras qui se rétractait, pour observer le coupable qui ne lui adressa qu’une œillade mystérieuse avant de reporter son attention sur leur ami, occupé à raconter elle-ne-savait-plus quelle aventure. Ses joues rosirent et elle baissa la tête vers son bol pour masquer sa gêne. L’ambiance presque festive de la tablée rendait pourtant sa tentative presque inutile. Personne ne remarqua ni le geste, ni sa propre réaction à cela. Et puis, pourquoi quelqu’un aurait-il réagi ? Il n’y avait presque rien à dire et puis, Sakura avait toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke. Ce dernier n’avait jamais semblé lui retourner ses sentiments et avait toujours affiché une certaine indifférence, voire du mépris, vis-à-vis d’elle, mais peut-être s’était-elle trompée.

De toute façon, les choses n’étaient plus tout à fait comme avant.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura referma doucement la porte derrière elle, s’appliquant à faire le moins de bruit possible dans le mouvement. Avec un soupir, elle parcourut le couloir jusqu’à une série d’étagères classées où elle posa le dossier médical qu’elle tenait jusque-là plaqué contre sa poitrine. Elle passa ensuite devant l’accueil jusqu’aux vestiaires pour se délester de sa blouse le temps de sa pause. Elles étaient rares en cette période car l’hôpital se remplissait de blessés en tous genres, des suites de la guerre ou des activités de reconstruction. Les accidents n’étaient pas rares, malgré l’intervention de plusieurs équipes de ninjas sur les lieux. Ainsi elle travaillait beaucoup, longtemps et de manière intense, alternant sur plusieurs fronts pour s’occuper tantôt d’un cas gravissime plongé dans le coma et nécessitant des soins réguliers, tantôt d’une fracture ou d’une entorse, tantôt d’autre chose – les cas étaient très divers. Face à une telle avalanche, des volontaires avaient été appelés en renfort et brièvement formés pour assurer l’accueil et le triage des patients voire pour effectuer des gestes très basiques sous la supervision d’infirmiers épuisés. Cela allégeait leur charge de travail et leur avait permis de respirer un peu.

Le temps commençait à se faire long dans ces conditions et Sakura avait hâte qu’ils passassent ce cap.

Elle sortit du bâtiment et s’arrêta à quelques pas de l’entrée pour s’étirer avec langueur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Les rayons du soleil lui caressaient les joues et elle plissa les yeux sous leur ardeur, avant de les fermer pour savourer leur chaleur et les effleurements de la brise qui agitait doucement ses mèches sur son visage. C’était rafraichissant et revigorant, surtout avec la fatigue et la lassitude qui lui pesaient. Comme les autres, elle enchainait les gardes depuis plusieurs jours et l’impact était perceptible. Après tant de temps passé confinée à l’intérieur, un moment aussi simple dégageait une saveur bien différente à d’ordinaire. Un autre événement lui avait appris à savourer chaque instant, même les plus basiques – la guerre notamment. Il y avait tant de choses qu’ils avaient failli perdre… Sakura avait l’impression qu’ils avaient eu une seconde chance et qu’il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

Ses étirements furent interrompus par des cris joyeux à son encontre, dont elle reconnut aisément l’émetteur. Elle sourit. Elle n’eut à attendre que quelques secondes pour voir apparaitre ses deux coéquipiers masculins, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Naruto respirait joie de vivre et exultation et Sasuke tranquillité indolente et insondable. Cependant, son sourire en coin associé à son regard en biais à l’encontre de son meilleur ami traduisaient plutôt bien, à ses yeux, ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Même s’il ne mettait toujours pas de mots dessus, il était plus démonstratif qu’auparavant – même s’il s’agissait de Sasuke et donc, que tout était relatif – et surtout, il ne niait plus la complicité présente entre eux, restée intacte malgré tout ce qu’il s’était produit. Une bouffée de joie envahit la poitrine de la jeune femme en même temps que son ami blond envahit son espace personnel pour lui adresser une accolade enthousiaste. Leur amitié avait été à l’épreuve de tout : la séparation, le temps, l’adversité, la haine… tout s’y était opposé, et pourtant les voilà à présent réunis. Grâce à Naruto. Car elle devait se l’avouer à elle-même, elle avait fini par ne plus y croire, par penser que Sasuke était définitivement perdu. Raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu le tuer, malgré ses sentiments pour lui. Resonger à cet épisode lui fit perdre son sourire. Une sensation étrange l’enveloppait ; pas réellement de la culpabilité, mais un peu quand même. Autre chose, aussi. Quelque chose de difficile à décrire.

— Sakura-chan ?

Ce ton rempli d’inquiétude ne pouvait provenir que d’une seule personne. Sakura se ressaisit et tâcha de faire disparaitre cette émotion de son visage, bien que le malaise fût toujours présent. Elle afficha une moue rassurante à Naruto.

— Désolée, j’étais distraite. Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je vais bien, plaisanta-t-elle en se frottant l’arrière du crâne, gênée.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne furent pas dupes mais comme elle persista à ne rien dire et les enjoignit plutôt à raconter comment avançait la reconstruction, ils n’ajoutèrent rien à ce sujet. Elle devina, à leurs regards qui s’entrecroisaient, que ce n’était sans doute pas terminé. Elle ne s’y attarda pas. Ils oublieraient. Son malaise n’avait été que passager.

Naruto prit la parole et la conserva l’essentiel du temps, monologuant presque sur les vicissitudes de leur nouveau quotidien sur les différents chantiers. De temps à autre, Sasuke appuyait ses propos par des ‘hn’ indifférents. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent ainsi avant qu’il ne s’interrompît pour saluer Kiba qui passait à quelques pas d’eux. Ce dernier s’arrêta pour saluer le trio à son tour et en particulier Naruto. Les événements et la guerre avaient totalement bouleversé la façon dont ses camarades le considéraient et sa popularité avait connu un sacré bond. Désormais, tout le monde voyait en lui le futur Hokage.

Sur l’initiative de Naruto, ils se mirent à échanger quelques mots.

— Je peux te parler ? glissa alors Sasuke à Sakura en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux verts s’agrandirent sous l’incompréhension.

— Euh… ok ? Mais pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Tu n’as qu’à me dire ce que tu veux me dire !

Elle savait que sa remarque était sans doute un peu stupide mais pertinente. Ils étaient déjà presque seuls, si ce n’étaient Naruto et Kiba qui s’accaparaient l’un l’autre. Était-il réellement nécessaire de se cacher d’eux et en particulier de Naruto ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d’œil au duo avant de se recentrer sur Sakura. Elle se sentit gênée par l’attention presque gênante du jeune homme. Il avait toujours eu un regard profond mais il semblait y avoir autre chose. D’habitude – enfin du moins, _avant_ – il était impassible mais à présent, ses yeux recelaient une certaine lueur que la jeune fille avait du mal à déchiffrer. Cela la rendit plus curieuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

— Qu’y a-t-il, Sasuke-kun ?

Là où avant, elle aurait rougi de l’attention qu’il lui portait, ce n’était désormais plus le cas – plus après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé. Si elle était toujours très sensible, il ne restait plus grand-chose de la petite fille timide qu’elle avait été et elle était désormais plus confiante. Sa vision des choses avait changé, elle aussi. Sa vision de ses camarades, aussi. Et Sasuke n’avait pas échappé à cette évolution.

Sasuke sembla hésiter quelques secondes, chercha ses mots, et ce manque d’assurance étonna la jeune fille. Cependant, il se lança rapidement, décrétant que réfléchir à ses propos ne changerait pas grand-chose.

— Je ne suis pas doué pour parler de ces choses-là, alors je vais faire simple. Je… tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit ce jour-là ? Lorsque je suis parti ?

Sakura se figea quelques secondes. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Ces quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle avait tenté de le retenir restaient gravées dans sa mémoire presque à vif. Ces quelques mots à la fin… surtout le dernier, à peine soufflé au creux de son oreille. _Merci_. Elle l’avait souvent ressassé par la suite. Pourquoi l’avait-il remerciée ce jour-là ? N’avait-elle jamais été qu’un boulet pour lui, une camarade faible et gênante qui n’avait cessé de le coller comme la sorte de _fangirl_ qu’elle avait été ? Même si, avec le temps, ses sentiments s’étaient approfondis et étaient devenus plus ‘vrais’. Elle n’avait jamais su que penser. La question demeurait encore.

Sasuke se rendit compte qu’elle avait compris et hocha la tête.

— Je suppose que tu n’as jamais compris pourquoi je te l’ai dit, n’est-ce pas ?

Sakura secoua la tête pour le lui confirmer. Il laissa un instant en suspens avant de poursuivre, mal à l’aise :

— Tu sais, je… je n’aurais jamais cru ressentir cela, surtout à l’époque…

Sakura en fut bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait peur de comprendre, ou peut-être interprétait-elle seulement comme elle le souhaitait ? Elle fut tentée de le presser à s’expliquer mais n’en fit rien – par crainte de se faire des films et en même temps… elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La surprise rajoutait à son hébétude. Que Sasuke ne l’aimerait probablement jamais était devenu un fait avéré pour elle, presque une vérité ancrée en elle.

Son manque de réaction alerta Sasuke, qui se raidit légèrement. Il entreprit de s’excuser.

— Je suis désolé. Avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé, je me doute que tu ne… enfin, tes sentiments ont peut-être –

— Attends, de – de quoi tu parles ?

— Eh, mais vous sortez ensemble, c’est génial ! s’exclama Naruto, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il attrapa ses deux amis par la nuque pour les serrer dans ses bras sans qu’aucun d’eux n’eût le temps de réagir. Sakura nota alors que Kiba avait disparu et se demanda si Naruto n’avait pas suivi leur échange sur sa fin. 

— Je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour ! cria-t-il à la cantonade, faisant sursauter un couple de personnes âgées qui se retournèrent vers le trouble-fête avant de marmonner entre eux sur l’incorrection de la jeune génération.

Naruto n’y prêta pas la moindre attention, accaparé par sa joie à l’idée de voir ses deux meilleurs amis réunis et en couple. Cependant, s’il avait entendu la conversation, il l’avait également surinterprétée aux yeux de la jeune fille puisqu’elle n’avait pas encore répondu. Sasuke s’empressa de le corriger. Cela acheva de ramener Sakura à la réalité et à ce dont il était question. Elle rougit de la conclusion hâtive avant de s’extirper des bras du blond pour se tourner vers l’Uchiha.

— Attends, tu-tu veux dire que… tu es sérieux ? Tu es vraiment en train de me demander de… de sortir avec toi ?

— Sakura !

C’était Inusho, une des méd-nin qui travaillait avec elle, dont la tête dépassait de la porte d’entrée de l’hôpital. Elle lui adressa un signe du bras lorsque Sakura se tourna vers elle. Son intervention signifiait que sa pause était terminée ou du moins, que l’on avait besoin d’elle. Elle reporta brièvement son attention sur le brun. Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête et Sakura ne put que se perdre dans ses yeux d’encre alors qu’Inusho la hélait une seconde fois.

— Oh, euh, o-ok, répondit-elle alors qu’elle alternait entre sa collègue qui s’impatientait et qui hésitait à aller la chercher et son ami.

— Ok pour quoi ?

— Je veux dire… d’accord ! elle lui adressa un sourire timide, avant de lui faire un signe de la main. Je dois y aller, à tout à l’heure !

Elle courut jusqu’à sa collègue et disparut à l’intérieur du bâtiment pour se précipiter aux vestiaires. Elle n’eut pas le loisir de voir le léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l’Uchiha mais Naruto si. Il lui donna une tape sur l’épaule.

— Tu vois, Sas’ke, tu te bilais pour rien ! Je t’avais bien dit qu’elle était toujours amoureuse de toi !

Sasuke ne répondit pas, le regard rivé en direction de la rose. Il manqua ainsi la fissure sur le masque plein de gaieté sur le visage de l’Uzumaki, où transpirait sa peine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n’était déjà plus visible.

**

La soirée battait son plein. Tous les ninjas de leur promotion encore en vie étaient réunis dans l’appartement d’Ino dans lequel elle avait récemment emménagé. Il était assez sommaire et de petite taille mais plutôt bien agencé. Surtout, il lui offrait un salon de taille convenable et suffisante pour tous les accueillir. Ils ne pouvaient y faire des folies mais là n’était pas leur but ; ils étaient bien trop fatigués par leurs journées pour se laisser aller, d’autant qu’ils devaient rester en forme pour celles à venir. Ils préféraient se réunir au calme pour profiter de la présence de leurs amis, tout simplement.

La grande nouvelle de la soirée avait été celle de la mise en couple de Sakura et Sasuke, visiblement très attendue par tout le monde ou presque, d’après leurs vives réactions et leurs exclamations ravies. Ino se montra des plus enthousiastes. La hache de guerre entre les deux jeunes femmes avait été entérinée depuis longtemps et la blonde elle-même accordait à dire que ses sentiments à l’égard de Sasuke n’avaient jamais été aussi profonds que ceux de Sakura, qui avait été bien plus proche du brun qu’elle-même. Ils furent amplement félicités et Sakura rougit devant l’empressement des autres à observer entre eux des gestes d’affection qu’ils ne montraient pas encore, timides. Malgré la gaieté environnante, Sakura eut l’occasion d’apercevoir à plusieurs reprises une certaine tristesse distraite sur le visage de son meilleur ami, qu’il s’efforçait d’étouffer. Elle finit par quitter les abords de Sasuke après une vague excuse pour s’asseoir près de Naruto. Celui-ci releva son regard, surpris, avant de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant, que Sakura devina être faux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Naruto ? murmura celle-ci à son attention, ses yeux verts rivés vers lui.

Son faux sourire ne disparut pas, comme s’il espérait qu’il réussirait à la convaincre de sa véracité. Pourtant, son malaise était palpable, et ce depuis qu’elle les avait retrouvés après la fin de son service, une heure plus tôt. Comme s’il était à la fois affligé et résigné. Elle ne savait pas comment l’interpréter – cela avait-il un lien avec elle et Sasuke ? Connaissant ses sentiments pour elle, c’était tout à faire possible. Cela la désola et un nœud se forma dans sa poitrine.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, comme pour infirmer son hypothèse, quelle qu’elle fût.

— Bien sûr que non ! Je suis content pour vous, sincèrement !

Sakura estima que c’était là un aveu indirect de son inconfort à ce sujet – après tout, elle n’avait pas directement parlé de ce sujet.

— Et je suis heureux pour toi, ajouta-t-il d’une voix sereine. Tu as toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke, tu dois être heureuse d’être avec lui à présent, non ? C’est normal que vous finissiez ensemble, ça devait arriver.

Sakura adopta un air sceptique. Dit comme cela, elle avait l’impression que pour lui, c’était dans l’ordre des choses, que cela _devait_ nécessairement arriver. D’où sa résignation, peut-être. Mais elle ne comprenait pas cet état d’esprit.

— Il aurait pu se mettre avec Ino, aussi.

Naruto rigola franchement et Sakura y reconnut un véritable rire. Cela la rassura quelque peu.

— Ino, vraiment ? Pas possible, il ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé !

Sakura haussa les épaules, quelque peu d’accord avec lui sur ce point. Même si en vérité, bien qu’elle eût été la coéquipière de Sasuke durant leur jeunesse, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre lui avoir beaucoup parlé non plus. Mais plus qu’Ino, cela était certain.

Tandis que le rire du jeune homme s’estompait, elle reprit :

— J’aurais pu tomber amoureuse d’un autre, aussi.

Elle eut droit à un regard en biais de la part du jeune homme. Etrangement, elle se sentit gênée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait mais elle-même songeait à la fois où elle avait dit à Naruto qu’elle l’aimait, peu avant de partir pour tuer Sasuke. Elle se sentit légèrement rosir à ce souvenir, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Pourquoi lui avait-elle lancé cette phrase, ce jour-là ? Un besoin impérieux s’était emparé d’elle mais elle ne se l’était jamais expliqué et avait évité le sujet, y compris en elle-même. Les sous-entendus de Yamato la hantaient parfois. Se pouvait-il qu’elle fût… ?

— Ce n’est pas le cas.

La voix assurée et ferme du blond l’extirpa de ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée. C’était pourtant bien lui qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son affirmation l’agaçait.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n’es pas dans ma tête, lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de se relever.

Naruto suivit son mouvement des yeux, un air abasourdi peint sur le visage. Comme elle se doutait qu’elle n’en tirerait rien de plus et encore douchée par ses mots, elle préféra abandonner la discussion et reporter son attention sur celle qui allait bon train entre leurs amis.

Au fond d’elle-même, elle avait déjà conscience qu’elle connaissait très certainement la réponse à sa question.


End file.
